User talk:Arvan Swordwielder/Archive 3
Question I try. ~ (working on a new sig soon. u know of a way to make one so that users can tell we are admins?) spoiler warning Do we need the spoiler warning? 'Cause technically the whole thing is a spoiler. * That is true... ~Ed Featured Picture Do we have a page for them? Otherwise I'd have no idea what to change it to! Or just pick something? Queenlucythevaliant 17:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do. :) Queenlucythevaliant 05:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hailian the Shipbuilder User:Halian the Shipbuilder is the former Johann1870. He has made 300 something edits, but when I renamed his page to Halian, it reset his edit count. Can you Fix that? Thanks * Ummkay. that means you ahve a ton of edits. ~Ed : :* Whenev' he makes an edit, it still goes as Johann1870 (or whatever the number is). can you figure out how to undo that? ~Ed :: ::* k ~Ed css question I don't understand. Which images are transparent? -- Wendy (talk) 04:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : If you want to make the page (main page or all pages) transparent so you can see the background (is that what you mean?) then what you do is upload a small semi-transparent image, and make that the page background. Then you will see the image behind. How transparent is up to you. The css code to implement it (this is for all pages -- if you want just the main page check out the code on Twilight Wiki) is body { background-image: url('http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/poptarts/images/3/3b/Popsters%27s_Website_Background.jpg'); background-repeat: repeat-x; } #wikia_page { background: transparent url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/entertainment1/images/9/9a/White-opacity45.png') repeat; } only fill in your own image urls of course. Is that what you meant? -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Expanding I like the idea except that this is a Wiki for the Chronicle of Narnia, not for C.S. Lewis. if it was the C.S. Lewis wiki I'd say go for it (that does sound like a good idea, to have a wiki for one man...) What we could do though, is what I have done for Reepicheep and Edmund Pevensie, creating personality pages for them, and make them all part of C.S. Lewis. Example: C.S. Lewis/Family or C.S. Lewis/Books (more detailed though). That way, we don't crowd what this wiki is for. Narnia. But seeing as all other things Lewis are related, we can have them with him. whadya think? * Secondary Namespace? what is that? ~Ed : :* So it's like WikiNarnia is the main thing with a mini-wiki underneath it? ~Ed :: ::* will you create an example so i can see it? ~Ed ::: :::* ok... I still don't really like it, ask Lu, and Poggin. I like the idea but still not as part as the Narnia''wiki. But as part of C.S. Lewis' page is still what I like. ~Ed :::* Hope I'm not butting in. Having a bunch of pages with OOU seems like it could get way out of hand. Way too complicated, Way too difficult to navigate. I think the only way it would work would be to make the entire switch.... and I'm kinda with Ed as far as that goes. See my comment below.Queenlucythevaliant 16:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Poll The vote/commenting has been moved to User:Arvan Swordwielder/Expansion. new look Wow! This looks great! I haven't been here in a while, but it looks fantastic, I love it! Props to everybody who helped this look awesome! 21:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * I see the picture. There's a tiny stripe of dark green across the bottom, but the picture is everywhere else (and your new signature is wicked cool!). -- Rain 04:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ** That it does. It's really cool how the picture stay stationery while the text moves down the page. -- Rain 05:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Just saw your message on my page. Yes, I am still here :) Jicannon 20:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) main page the mainpage on regular screens is crowded and messy. the pic of the new movie is hidden behind text. Expanding * I think your idea is a fine one, though I personally am only familiar with the Chronicles of Narnia series and, obvoiusly, I have been lagging in WikiNarnia activity recently. I'm glad we have more administrators now! Wolfdog 03:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) A small favour Hello Arvan! I'm working on the hungarian NarniaWikia, and most of my work is copying... because this wiki is so professional and systematized (i hope that's not a word from King Arthur's age :)... I've found it in an old dictionary), that I couldn't make any better. But in the Templates category there's a big-big mess. Every page where you have put your signation (my own talk page as well) is linked to the Templates category. I guess it's because you've forgotten to put a tag in your signation's page before the Category:Templates tag. I hope you see what I mean... it's quite hard for me to tell it in english. :P Could you correct this mistake? :) It would be a great help! Bye, Alquen Image Hey, I wanted to inform you that Anirudhnkl had uploaded this file, and therfore it should be delted, I think. BTW great work here! --Darth Stefan (Talk) 20:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Canon and non-canon Well, if you sometimes mix canon and non-canon and sometimes do not I do think it might cause only more confusion and discrepancy than there already is with the books, the BBC AND the Disney versions of the stories. What do you as an admin say are the advantages of mixing them? As you can probably guess I'd find it better if they were strictly seperated. I did read yesterday in an article that this wiki was strictly to be canon, with non-canon given but seperated. However, I can't remember where exactly I read that, but it was on the wiki itself somewhere. Also to add, I don't know if it is a software error or not, sometimes when I edit an article the headlines (with " " and " ") sometimes get messed up and I can't fathom why, even past ones I haven't touched in the edit... I'm new here AND NEED HELP! :-) Like the subject says, i'm new here. I tried editing my userpage...and when i tried saving it, it looked terrible. I'm a user on another wiki, but their editing system is eaiser. before i mess anything up, could you tell me basic editing..um...things? (sorry, couldn't find a better word) I was looking at your userpage and Queenlucythevaliant's page and they look so good! can u help? thanks. LucyTheValiant 15:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) LucyTheValiant userpage Arvan, I think I got the userpage figured out. But it still isn't like how I want it! All the admins pages look so great! LucyTheValiant 06:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, now it looks TERRIBLE! can u help me fix it? LucyTheValiant 15:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Religion and Narnia You'll have to specify "the sort of the edits" and I will give a good reason for every edit. That Lewis was a Christian is widely known and I don't dispute that. However, he also did say Narnia is not supposed to be a Christian allegory. Therefore any interpretations of the events depicted in the book from a christian perspective are just that, interpretations and opinions. Any notable parallels can be pointed out in a sub-section of a given article, however as any perceived parallels are interpretations and opinions the place shouldn't be the in the main article mixed with the factual texts, as we can never know what lewis exactly intended when he wrote a given passage, unless he did say so in a letter or otherwise. *I actually do agree with you about Aslan, which is why I did give the example of letters as sources, as Lewis statement doesn't give much room for any other interpretation. I am actually just referring to other cases where it might not be as clear, I wasn't even for removing such phrases or interpretations as much as moving them to a sub-section like "Trivia" or "Commentary" (As done in the Aslan article or for another example in Tree of Protection). I just don't think that "Many think Aslan equals Jesus" would fit in the main article (eg: "Then Aslan judged the creatures just as it will be done by Jesus in our world"). However, I found the way it is handled currently in Stone Table best, which is why I didn't touch that article. I was just against presenting interpretations as facts in the main article, even if I agree with that interpretation. I hope that makes my intentions clearer. ReepI 13:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm an admin on another Wiki and I need to know how you got the countdown clock in your site notice. I copy and pasted everything you had there and tested it out on the Wiki I admin but it didn't work. Do you know what I might have done wrong or how I can make it work? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!''' 16:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New article Arvan, I'm pretty sure there is a not-so-good article On WikiNarnia. It is in Russian, and it's a new article. I translated it on Google, but it couldn't translate is all, but there were some bad words in it from what I saw. Besides, it's in Russian, and it's pretty long. Can you do something about it? LucytheValiant 08:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I see that Reepl is going to delete it. LucytheValiant 10:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Voyage of the Dawn Treader poster I was on Wikipedia and saw they have the official poster of VotDT. I don't know how to upload it. Could you tell me or just put it up? LucyTheValiant 13:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) 13:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow We should update our Featured Picture to a Featured Picture Gallery. I plan on creating one for some of the main character pages. This is the test one I made on my profile. Peter walk.jpg|Peter Pevensie Eustace vodt.jpg|Eustace Scrubb Vodt eustace.jpg|Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace Reepicheep vodt.jpg|Reepicheep King caspian.jpg|King Caspian X Lucy 2.jpg|Lucy Pevensie Lilliandil 2.jpg|Lilliandil Lilliandil.jpg|Lilliandil This editor under the IP 188.80.6.234 is trying to destroy your work on many pages like Cair Paravel and so on. I've deleted his/her editings, but it'd be better to block this vandal. Message to the Admins: Hello! I work for Wikia, and I've been asked to adopt WikiNarnia for a week & spruce it up in the new look format, and for the new movie. (can't wait!!) I would normally start off by doing a custom skin, and then a main page redesign including custom headers, live news feed, blog feed, movie trailer, etc. - I'd like to get some input from the admins on this, esp. if that input is NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING OR WE WILL KILL YOU DEAD! Please let me know if there's anything you'd specifically like to see on WikiNarnia, or NOT see on WikiNarnia - so we can work together and make this project as productive as possible. Thank you for your time, I didn't want to spam everyone with this same message, so I just picked the first admin listed and linked this message to the rest of you. Hope to hear back soon! Cheers! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 00:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Contest We, as in Lucy and I, are thinking about doing a contest on here. Here is the general idea of it. What do you think? *I am on here almost everyday. And I am in communication with Lucy on facebook. I will have a complete guidelines soon. ~Ed Wow I love your signature Hello I would like to ask you how you got your signature like that and please look at my post on Edmund the Justs talk page, it is called Why is My article being deleted and hopefully you(being an administrator aswell) can answer my questions. Reepicheep the Mouse 19:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Arvan, You are not on much anymore and I am on everyday at least twice if not more. Could you promote me to full Administrator rights and everything? Thanks, *Nicely put Arvan, thanks! ~Ed Thank you! Hi, thanks very much; I just hope I don't go over the tops with any edits I might make, but thanks very much for your﻿ kind welcome message. :) ~Amy (LightSpirit06) Hey, how r u? -Bluestripe Clean-Up Hey Arvan, I have been wanting to do this for a while and I think that it is time. We need to go through all of our articles on the wiki and clean it up. Get rid of the ones we don't need that are poorly written or have nothing to do with Narnia, consolidate articles into a main article and leave redirects. Then take all of the articles and redo the categories. What say you? *Shall we get Lu and Wolfdog in on this? Or find someone who we really like who has good edits and stuff and make them a "Prince of WikiNarnia"? ~Ed :*That is true. It might be better if we ourselves did it. Like you take A-L and I will take M-Z or whatever half of it is. We can catergorise each one, delete what is not needed, and start to make sure they are all in the WikiNarnia Code. ~Ed ::*Oh gosh, there is a user on here that makes infoboxes. He/she actually asked about Adminship but I don't think that is a good idea with so many people floating around with the power. ~Ed (ps, will you archive some of your talk page while we are at cleaning up?) :::*I am consolidating all of the information into a spreadsheet. I have the letter A so far. It has the name of the article, the main category, if it is in/out of the Narnian Universe, the action needed for it, and the intended result of the action. I am using Microsoft Excel to do this. ~Ed ::::*Fun. I am busy with University life also. It is not too hard yet but it can take some of me time. What year are you? ~Ed *Awesome. I am a super freshman in college. In other words, I am in my second year of college but I transferred and changed my major at the same time so I'm still a freshman with a years experience. I am finally the right age for my grade now. I was a year ahead. ~Ed :*True that! I should have some new exciting information about the C.S. Lewis movie to share soon! I just need to wait for the go ahead from my mentor and friend, Darren Jacobs, co-writer of the script. It is fun news. It will be nice to keep up with it while we are waiting for updates on the next Narnia films. ::*What I heard was that the rights ran out, that they only bought the rights for a certain amount of time. They want to buy them back and the Estate is going to but rules say that they hafta wait a certain amount of time. ~Ed The Lion Awakes Check it out! The Lion Awakes I've gotten some more awesome information that I cannot update yet to it but we will have a new movie within two years! It won't be from Narnia but will be about our creator. That is okay with me. Long time no see! How have you been? Reepicheep II 20:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Are there not any badges or anything on this wiki? ~~Emily Windsnap~~ Ok, no prob! Maybe badges will get more people active! :) I would add them myself, but I think you have to be an admin... ~~Emily Windsnap~~ Hi,thanks for welcoming me here!I really appreaciate that. Don't worry I will be civil im not the type that would be rude to you. I love this site you created I think but I don't know if you are the one who created this site are you? Anyway's if there is anything I can help with I would be more then delighted to help. like any info on Narnia,caracter's or history anything just tell me. By the way I like to keep anonemy's don't worry im a nice person and i woulden't lie to you. -- 14:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) By Robert Paul Green:) Hey Arvan it's me the one that made the page how the wardrobe was created I wanted to ask a favour if that's ok. I wanted to know how to find my other pages that I created like the one called what is with the sad ending in the last battle, and did Aslan really return in the last battle. 14:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) By Robert Paul Green. Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I did read the Wiki Format; did I fail to conform to it? Lasaraleen Tarkheena 05:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Lasaraleen Tarkheena Hullo Arvan! As WikiNarnia, we are now supporting The Lion Awakes by promoting the film. In case you could not notice. Hello Arvan! You are a Redwall fan and tolkien fan too? As am I! I have a few suggestions though, maybe to add a little more of a community feel to this wiki, maybe you could at the ability to create fan blog posts. SunflashtheAwesome Through wintercold and summerheat, the Badger Lord knows not defeat! Point of spear or blade of sword, Nought can stop the Badger Lord! 18:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup? I would like to contribute to the wiki more, but I'm having trouble figuring out what to do (aside from ineffectively searching for random pages and finding random sentences to edit). I found the clean-up page, but it doesn't look like it has been edited in six months or so. Is this project still going on? Is there another, more current big goal I could help work towards? Lasaraleen Tarkheena 23:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) have i done something wrong by making an accont on harry potter wiki???? cuz i can't add pics on that wiki,i need to read a lot of policies. BTW how do u know that had edited my user talk and within a second u send me a message. Help Me Please!! I am Kingpeterthemagnificent. I lost my password and when I ask to reset my password, it says that there ia a problem with my e-mail. What can you do to help me and get my account back? Can you message me on Youtube for anything else you need me to do? My Youtube username is TheLukeskywalker2. Anewhope 12:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) *Oh hey! If the "I forgot my password" button isn't working then I don't really know what you can do. But you do have another account. Just cause it's Star Wars themed doesn't mean you can't use it here! I don't know you soo no and also cause i don't want to get involed into this.01:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Pevensie